<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dried out. by ardenalludes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851351">dried out.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenalludes/pseuds/ardenalludes'>ardenalludes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AS OF TAGGING THIS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT, BUT HERES THE THING, I had to write about it, ITS GONNA BE ABOUT, ITS GONNE BE GOOD, LOVE YOU BRO, M/M, THIS IS FOR IZZY, WITH MY TWO FAVORITE BOYS, its gonna be fluffy, okay craig/mat is fucking GOOD, their relationship is SO AMAZING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenalludes/pseuds/ardenalludes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mat sella finally falls apart. craig cahn is there to pick up the pieces, quite literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Cahn/Mat Sella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dried out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedstranger/gifts">bruisedstranger</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aka+izzy">aka izzy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FOR BRUISEDSTRANGER (IZZY)</p><p>THIS ONE IS FOR YOU BRO, THE ULTIMATE COUPLE, ;)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mat Sella can’t do this. Not anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He technically <strong>can</strong>, but—It’s too much. Running a store, taking care of one daughter, mourning and remember his deceased wife, falling in love all over again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s practically killing him. And he can’t take it anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Help him.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>7:28 P.M.</strong> </em>
</p><p>The Coffee Spoon had closed down about an hour ago, and everyone should have gone home.</p><p>But Mat Sella enjoyed to stay after closing hours. The café felt like a second home to him.</p><p>And occasionally, he'd let visitors into his humble home, one in particular, as of recently. <strong><em>Craig Cahn</em></strong><strong>.</strong></p><p>Known as the athletic dad, the one who could literally bench an entire adult in one go, the one who—Okay, you get the idea.</p><p>So maybe, just perhaps, Mat Sella has been <strike>pining</strike> over Craig Cahn, and perhaps the latter didn't realize it, quite yet.</p><p>It was a night like no other, where it was just the two of them, sitting and talking over a cup of coffee.</p><p>
  <strike>Mat memorized Craig's order. He never had any coffee. He preferred tea or a smoothie. How cute.</strike>
</p><p>"Your one-and-only kale smoothie, complimented with a side of fresh fruit. Your favorites too, just how you like 'em."</p><p>Mat simply smiled in Craig's direction, as his eyes lit up.</p><p>"Oh, bro! You know me so well, you're the best—" He was too busy chewing on a pineapple slice to be coherent and clear with his words.</p><p>"Well, this is what, the sixth time you've come to the shop this week? I know my customers."</p><p>"But I ain't just <em>regular</em> costumer, I'm your favorite!"</p><p>Craig laughs, while Mat leans back and stirs the spoon in his coffee. It reflects a sad image of himself.</p><p>How quaint.</p><p>
  <strong><strike><em>A sad man with no excuse of living</em></strike>.</strong>
</p><p>". . . Mat? Are you alright?" Apparently, Mat had shut his eyes within the given time. Craig's words grounded him.</p><p>"Am I—What?" He was confused. Whatever did Craig mean?</p><p>"I asked if you're alright." The grip around Mat's mug tightened, as he looked down and away from Craig.</p><p>"Of course I am, why wouldn't I—"</p><p>
  <strike> <strong> <em>Don't lie. Not to him.</em> </strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong> <em>You are nobody, absolutely nothing. You are NOTHING without him. You are NOTHING without her.</em> </strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong> <em>YOU FAILED AS A FATHER, AS A HUSBAND. YOU FAILED AS A FRIEND.</em> </strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong> <em>YOU LIAR! YOU LIAR!</em> </strong> </strike>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>SHATTER!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Mat's mug is sent to the floor, its beautiful design scattering into pieces across the floor. The remains of his coffee follow.</p><p>"Mat!" Craig stands out of his seat, immediately heading over to Mat's side. By now, tears are rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>"I'm—I'm. . . I'm <em>not</em> okay." His eyes are wild, filled with fear and horror. Mat's movements are filled with exasperation, as his hands run through his dreadlocks.</p><p>Craig managed to scoot him away from the mess, just for now. He starts to pick up the shards with a towel, as Mat cries above him.</p><p>"I've <strong><em>never</em></strong>been okay! I haven't, I'm not <strong><em>good enough</em></strong>, not for <strong><em>Carmensita</em></strong>, not for <strong><em>Rosa</em></strong>, not for <em><strong>YOU</strong></em>—"</p><p>The shorter male rises with a thud, rubbing his elbow, before looking at the barista.</p><p>"Woah, Mat, I need you to slow down and <em>breathe</em> with me, what's wrong?" Craig squeezes Mat's shoulders to ground him, before removing Mat's glasses.</p><p>"I'm not good enough for <strong><em>any</em></strong> of this, I shouldn't be crying right now! I don't have an excuse to—"</p><p>"Mat, shut up. I need you to breathe, and to stop talking for just a few minutes. Can you do that with me, bro?"</p><p>Mat nods.</p><p>"In through your nose, pause, and exhale out your mouth. Go slow, and keep your eyes on me." Craig squeezes Mat's shoulders again as a reminder that <strong><em>he's still there for him</em></strong><strong>.</strong></p><p>
  <strike> <strong><em>My lungs burn, is that</em> normal?</strong> </strike>
</p><p>"Stay focused on me. You're having a panic attack, keep breathing, Mat." His breathing slowed, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks.</p><p>"Mat, can you talk to me? I <strong>need</strong> to know what's wrong with you."</p><p>
  <strike> <strong> <em>Holy shit, Craig cares. Holy fucking shit, I can't breathe again, ah FUCK—</em> </strong> </strike>
</p><p>". . . Yes—I can talk." Mat sniffs, wiping his nose with his sleeve, glancing occasionally in Craig's direction.</p><p>"You have to explain everything from the top, <em>calmly</em>. I want you to take your time bro, okay?" The latter nods.</p><p>"I'm just—I haven't felt <strong><em>okay</em></strong>in such a long time, not since. . . Not since Rosa's death. Not since dealing with the shop, and raising a kid, all <strong><em>alone</em></strong><strong>—</strong>Not since my feelings for <strike><em><strong>you</strong></em></strike> resurfaced!"</p>
<hr/><p>Craig leans back, his hands almost leaving Mat's grasp. Instead, he moves away from his shoulders, and holds Mat's hands gently.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>
      <em>Warm.</em>
    </strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>"Mat, is this what this is about? Your feelings towards—The important people in your life?" He almost chokes on the word important, considering <em>he</em> was important to Mat. Craig's heart ached thinking about it.</p><p>"You don't know what it's like to have someone <em>die</em> and leave you alone, with nothing but self pity and a daughter who doesn't know what's going on."</p><p>He mumbles, his eyes avoiding Craig's gaze.</p><p>"I don't want to mess everything up. Not after losing Rosa."</p><p><strike><strong><em>Rosa</em></strong></strike>.</p><p>". . . Mat, I need you to hear this. You are <em>not</em> alone. You have so many people rooting for you, and, and—You have <em>me</em> rooting for you."</p><p>Craig chokes on his words. It's hard to spit out feelings.</p><p>"Your self worth shouldn't be measured because of Rosa's death, you couldn't have controlled that. It was time for her to pass."</p><p>Mat remains silent.</p><p>"Hell, I bet she's <strong><em>proud</em></strong> of you. For raising such an amazing daughter, and handling a shop all by yourself. You made new friends, you fell in love again. Rosa would have wanted you to be happy again. Wouldn't she?"</p><p>The barista finally has the courage to look up into Craig's gaze. His eyes sparkle.</p><p>". . . Yes. She would want that." Mat's voice is soft, reserved. He hadn't opened up to someone in such a long time—It felt nice to get the release. He needed it.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>
      <em>I deserved it.</em>
    </strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>"I want you to know that she would support you, with whatever you did, if she were still here. She'd be so happy with the man you've become." </p><p>"That doesn't get rid of one factor, Craig—"</p><p>"What else is there, Mat?"</p><p> </p><p>The silence is killing him. Mat spits it out.</p><p>"Don't you remember? I—I have <em>romantic</em> feelings for you!" Craig blinks, unphased by his comment.</p><p>". . . And? Does that make you happy? If it makes you happy, then I'll tell you what—You go for it, Mat Sella. You can go for anything."</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>I can do this. I CAN DO ANYTHING!</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>"I can—Be happy. I can move on. I need to believe, I—" He pauses, blinking for a bit, before turning towards Craig.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."</p><p>"Bro, what do you—"</p><p>Mat grabs the shorter male's chin, angling it so their lips connect. There's a moment of surprise and shock and—A series of feelings Craig <em>and</em> Mat don't know how to describe.</p><p>But it's a buzzing feeling. It's warm, and gentle, and reassuring.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>
      <em>I am happy. With him.</em>
    </strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>It's smooth, and it feels natural. They stop, as Craig pulls away.</p><p>"I—I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" Craig simply throws himself in Mat's arm, hugging him as tight as he can.</p><p>"Mat Sella, don't you DARE apologize. You're going to be happy again, you're going to be okay, that's all I <strong><em>need!</em></strong> All I need in my life is to make sure you're going to be okay! All I need in my life is <strong><em>you</em></strong>." </p><p>Oh god, they're both emotional. Mat's crying again.</p><p>"Do you think Rosa is happy for us?"</p><p>"Of course she is. I'm happy with you, Mat Sella."</p><p>Cue the small smooch and the hug.</p><p>"And I'm finally happy again with you, Craig Cahn. So happy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>